Drama
by Ajeng Fani
Summary: Drama. itulah di dunia ini bagaikan drama yang menyambut dirimu. percintaan SMA dua insan yang menyatu. tak ada mengenal gender kalau berhubungan 'cinta' dan orang yang aku sayangi. cinta yang muncul dalam drama dadakan oleh guru killer dan tercipta kehormanisan. MikaYuu (HIATUS)


Drama

WARNING:Fanfic Gaje,typo(s),Yaoi dan Alurnya sedikit.

Yosh! Selamat membaca …

Matahari yang menyilaukan membuat tangan yang putih menutupi wajah. Mikaela Hyakuya teringat sosok. Sosok yang menyinari hatinya dari kegelapan. Sekarang sosok itu berada disampingnya. Ia memandang Yuu dengan tatapan lembut. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan,mata hijau zamrud dan memiliki wajah imut dari kebanyakan remaja cowok lainnya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Yuu berbincang dengan berbagai ekspresi. Seperti drama untuk ditujukan kepadanya. Ia dan Yuu hanyalah sahabat sejak kecil. Jangan salah paham kalau mereka pernah tidur sekamar. Maupun kamarnya dan kamar Yuu sendiri.

"Mika, Coba dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Hm, Yuu-chan. Ada apa?"

Yuu mencari secarik kertas di tas dan menunjukkan kepada Mikaela. Mikaela mengambilnya dan membaca serius dengan memegang dagu. Mikaela menghela nafas dan melihat Yuu menahan tangisan. Langkah kakinya berhenti dan memandang serius wajah Yuu. Bibir Yuu bergetar dan menggigit pelan.

"Kenapa harus aku ikut drama ini?"

Mikaela mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban dan Yuu pasrah mendapatkan peran yang tidak cocok untuknya. Salahkan guru killernya mengambil pelajaran kesenian, Guren Ichinose. Sosok guru pria yang melihat parasnya membuat merebut hati cewek dan guru sebayanya. Kalau Yuu ditakdirkan sebagai cewek, Kemungkinan menghindari dari tatapan mematikan dan mual seharian setelah melihat parasnya. Mikaela tersenyum kikuk melihat Yuu merobek kertas tersebut dan membuangnya. Yuu mengingat Guren memilih peran yang pasti-tidak-cocok untuknya dikelas.

FLASBACK

Yuu memandang bosan mendengar pelajaran kesenian yang diajarkan oleh Guren bastard sensei. Ia menahan kantuk yang menyerang dan berpaling ke jendela. Ia melirik kehidupan kecil yang tercipta dengan damai. Sebaiknya Yuu ingin merasakan hal sama dan menjadi burung yang bebas terbang kesana kemari. Indahnya dunia kalau mendapatkan hal itu. Ia berpangku tangan dan tersenyum tipis. Yuu menutup mata membiarkan rambutnya menerpa hembusan angin untuk menyambutnya.

"Yu...

"Yuu-chan?!"

Yuu tersentak kaget dan memandang Mikaela dengan bingung. Mikaela tersenyum dan menunjukkan jari telunjuk ke arah depan. Yuu mengikuti arah tersebut dan terdiam melihat Guren sensei ke mejanya dengan menjitak kepalanya. Yuu meringis kesakitan dan memegang bagian yang sakit. Guren menceramahinya 1 jam yang membuat murid-murid dikelasnya memandang tidak percaya dan Yuu membalasnya dengan kata-kata kasar yang cocok baginya. Khusus untuk Guren bastard cukup menerimanya. Shinoa menghela nafas dan Yoichi melerai mereka dengan baik. Shiho kimizuki menguap bosan memandang orang bodoh dan guru yang tidak berguna baginya. Guren bearadu mulut dengan Yuu tidak selesai sedari tadi dan akhirnya mereka merasa capek.

"Kamu hebat juga."

"Heh, Guren bastard sensei. Aku akan keluar dari pelajaranmu sampai pentas seni kelas XII di mulai."

Guren menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan tersenyum nista.

"Hoho… tidak apa-apa. Kamu akan mendapatkan nilai 0 setiap ulangan dan ujian semester yang aku berikan. Tapi…

Yuu tercengang dan mulai frustasi mendapatkan pernyataan tadi. Guren tersenyum mengejek saat Yuu ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"kamu akan ikut drama ini dan berperan putri salju sampai S-E-L-E-S-A-I."

Yuu syok memdengarnya dan berubah menjadi patung di tempat. Yoichi memerhatikan khawatir terhadap satu temannya ini dengan perubahan mood yang cepat.

 _ **Yuichiro Hyakuya berperan putri salju.**_

 _ **Mikaela Hyakuya berperan pangeran.**_

 _ **Yoichi Saotome berperan cermin ajaib.**_

 _ **Shiho Kimizuki berperan pohon.**_

 _ **Mitsuba Sangu, Krul Tapes dan kawan-kawan berperan 7 kurcaci.**_

 _ **Shinoa Hiragi berperan ratu dan nenek sihir.**_

Shinoa dan lainnya menarik nafas dalam mendapatkan peran yang tidak memuaskan. Banyak dari mereka memprotes dan melempar berbagai macam benda ke arah Guren. Guren mengangkat bahu dan lari secepat kilat dari kelas yang berubah Aura hitam pekat. Tak lupa, Guren menjulur lidah untuk menaikkan pita kemarahan didalam kelas itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

END FLASHBACK.

Yuu melirik Mikaela bosan dan berpaling. Walaupun sahabatnya sendiri, Tidak bisa memberi solusi untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Mana Mikaela yang ia kenal selama ini? Mika mengatasi masalah segala hal. Yuu mengembungkan pipinya dan Mika harus menahan hasrat untuk 'memakan'nya sekarang.

'Sabar,sabar Mikaela Hyakuya. Kamu akan terlihat aneh didepan Yuu-chan karena akulah Seme-nya.'

"Mika, bagaimana sih peran sebagai putri salju? Ini Guren Sensei bastard memilihnya."

"kamu tinggal memerankan saja, Yuu-chan."

Mikaela memandang bingung melihat Yuu mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal.

"Kamu sih enak,Mika. Mendapatkan peran pangeran. Hee…tunggu? Kamu mendapatkan peran itu!"

Mikaela mengangguk pelan dan Yuu pundung di tempat. Sesekali memainkan jarinya dan menangis untuk meratapi nasibnya. Yuu terkejut mendapat tepukan pundak kepadanya dan menoleh.

"Hujan."

Yuu mendongak ke atas dan melihat langit sedikit mendung. Terdapat awan hitam keabu-abuan menutupi sinar mentari. Yuu berdecak kesal dan menarik tangan Mikaela untuk mencari tempat perlindungan. Yuu dan Mikaela Setengah berlari saat tetesan hujan mengguyur bumi dengan deras. Seragam iblis bulan yang mereka kenakan basah kuyup dan Yuu tidak peduli. Ia hanya memandang sekitar tempat yang dipilihnya. Mikaela berpaling dan menahan hidungnya yang mimisan dadakan karena melihat lekukan tubuh uke-nya. Tanpa sadar, Yuu mengetahui itu rumahnya dan menggaruk-garuk kepala saat Mikaela masuk duluan dengan alasan mengeringkan baju. (Alah…banyak alasan?! Author melihat aura Mikaela menyeramkan dengan mempersiapkan pedangnya untuk membunuh Author).

POV Mikaela

Aku masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan diriku ke kasur. Aku tidak peduli dengan seragamku yang basah. Aku melirik jendela yang menampakkan dunia luar dengan hujan yang deras untuk menyembunyikan mentari. Aku melamun tentang Yuu dan pikiran mesum terlintas di pikiranku. Memegang lembut kulitnya yang halus dan mendesah memanggil namaku. Aku ingin berhubungan intim dengannya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan mengambil kertas berisi drama Putri Salju. Aku mengunci kamar dengan pelan. Aku menghapal sedikit dan mempraktekannya di depan cermin. Aku Membayangkan berbicara dengan Yuu dengan serius di panggung nanti. Menyelamatkannya dari apel racun dari nenek yang mendatanginya dengan sebuah ciuman sejati. Aku tersenyum dan semangat melakukan peran itu dengan mata berbinar.

END POV Mikaela.

Mikaela mendengar suara ketokan pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat jelas Yuu ada didepannya dengan wajah sewot dan mengembungkan pipinya. Mikaela melihat makanan yang dibawa Yuu dan menyodorkan kepadanya. Mikaela mengernyitkan dahi melihat Yuu merona tipis dan menerimanya. Mikaela mencium aroma yang mengepul di udara dari kari buatannya.

"Tenang Yuu-chan. Aku akan memakannya."

Yuu senang dan menunjukkan senyumannya yang manis membuat Mikaela tercengang. Manis, Itulah dipikiran Mikaela dan Yuu masuk tanpa izin darinya. Mikaela bingung melihat tingkahnya dan berdehem pelan. Tidak satu pun amarah yang tercetak di wajah Mikaela saat Yuu memakai baju perannya besok.

"Lihat, Mika! Aku sangat cocok memakai peran pangeran ini."

"Aku tau, Yuu-chan. Tapi, kamu…lepaskan pakaian itu."

"He... kenapa?"

"ya…?! Karena kamu…" ("Kamu lebih cocok menjadi manis, Yuu-chan!").

Mikaela kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapnya dan menghela nafas. Yuu kebingungan melihat Mikaela menghampirinya dan mengelus pipi yang merona kembali. Mikaela memandang serius dan memperkecil jaraknya. Mikaela memerhatikan bibir Yuu dan melumat lembut sehingga Yuu kaget perlakuan dari temannya. Mikaela melepasnya pelan dan membuat saliva tipis yang menggantung. Yuu menggeram kesal saat perbuatan Mikaela merebut ciuman pertamanya. Akan tetapi, Hatinya meminta lebih dan memohon kepada Mikaela untuk tidak beranjak dari kamarnya. Mikaela mendapat hal yang sudah lama ingin ucapkan dengan kata-kata tetapi perbuatan darinya cukup merespon dari Yuu sendiri.

"Yakin, Yuu-chan?"

Yuu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dan Mikaela menggaruk-garuk bagian kepala belakang yang tidak gatal sambil memandang bimbang. Bernama Mikaela Hyakuya tidak mau menyakiti calon ukenya dengan keras. Ia menyuruh Yuu membuka baju dengan menggoda dan Yuu menurutinya. Satu per satu pakaian di tanggalkan dari tubuh Yuu yang polos. Mikaela memandang takjub dan mendekati untuk merasakannya. Mencium kening dan menjilatinya sampai ke jenjang lehernya. Yuu menahan desahannya dengan menggigit pelan bawah bibirnya. Ia merasakan kegelian dan tubuhnya mulai memanas. Mikaela memilintirkan puting kirinya dan mencium keras bagian satunya. Mikaela menuntunnya ke kasur king size-nya dan Yuu meremas seprai dengan erat. Merasakan kenikmatan dunia dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Yuu pasrah dan matanya tertutupi kabut nafsu. More…more…more…! Itulah Yuu memintanya dan melihat kabur saat Mikaela memerhatikan bagian privasinya. Tubuh yuu dan Mikaela bersentuhan satu sama lain dan Mikaela melepaskan seragam yang Ia kenakan.

"Mika, jangan sentuh itu!"

"Hm, Aku butuh jawaban darimu. Aku mencintaimu, Yuu-chan."

Yuu memblushing mendengar penjelasan serius darinya dan memeluk erat, Menumpahkan tangisan harunya ke pundak Mikaela. Mikaela mengelus rambut Yuu pelan dan melanjutkan bagian puncaknya. Yuu gugup dan memandang Mikaela takut. Mikaela mencium kembali bibirnya lembut dan memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang surganya Yuu. Yuu menahan sakit dan Mikaela membungkam bibirnya untuk meredakan kesakitan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Memasukkan dua jarinya yang lain dan bergerak zig-zag untuk mencari 'titik kenikmatan'. Yuu mengerang dan melepaskan ciuman maut dari Mikaela. Terpampang jelas wajah Yuu merona kepiting rebus yang masak dan nafas terengah-engah.

Mikaela menggigit beberapa leher Yuu dengan kissmark sebagai pemiliknya. Bukan bagian leher saja tetapi seluruh bagian tubuh Yuu yang belum dijamah orang lain. Bagian privasi Mikaela berdenyut hebat dan meminta 'masuk' ke dalamnya. Mikaela memposisikannya dan memasukinya pelan. Yuu merasa ada 'benda' yang besar masuk paksa ke dalamnya hanya menahan tangisan.

"Ini sakit, Mi..ka."

.

.

.

"Yu.. Yuu.. Yuu-chan!"

"M..Mi…MIKA….!"

Mereka merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa dan Mika ambruk diatas tubuh Yuu menahan kantuk menyerang. Mika mengatur nafasnya dan melihat Yuu yang tertidur pulas. Mikaela tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening dengan lembut. Mikaela mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka tanpa sehelai kain pun dan terdengar menggigau dari Yuu yang menampakkan wajah senyumnya.

'Arigatou, Mi…ka. Aku mencintaimu juga.'

Mikaela berdengus pelan dan menyusul ke alam mimpinya.

"Oyasumi, Yuu-chan."

TBC

Review ya Minna….!


End file.
